Blank Legacy: Amami
by Shigure001
Summary: When you are dealing with a monster that are bigger than you, stronger than you, and quicker than you, what could you do except surviving it's attack? —"Trigger On!", "What are you, a cockroach?", "Yep, you just realized?" AU, OC-centered.
1. Prologue

**Run! Run away!**

 **Disappeared!**

 **You don't belong here!**

 _...run to where?_

 _Where was 'I' belong?_

 _Some where, someone laughed. His laughter got louder and louder. Pierced through my heart and make me feel hollow._

 _It felt empty, it always empty. There I stood, standing still like a statue while watching everything around me twisted and turned._

 _Where was I standing? On the wall, or on the floor?_

 _Am I...even a human?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gasp!_

I could instantly felt the hand trying to wake me up. The bright light blinded my eyes the moment I open it. I quickly closed them again and trying to calm my irregular breathe. My hand instinctically clench on my chest. I mentally wince when I felt my own nail digged into my own palm. The pain help my to realized that I have come back to the reality.

 _It's a dream. It was only a dream._

 _Nothing more._

The familiar masculine voice, soft yet firm, asked me again. "What's wrong, Amami? A nightmare?"

Surpried by the voice, I bounce out of the sofa, only to stumble into the board chest of someone.

"G-Gen-san?" I blinked, and widen my eyes when I raised my head and was standing face to face with the senior in my _team,_ "I—Wait? Why are you here, Gen-san? Shouldn't you be, like, patrolling or something?"

"Already done with that. Just look at the clock, it's already pass midnight,"

"—What?" My foggy mind really didn't catch up with the situation until it was too late. When it _did_ catch up, I almost lost my head because I whipped my head so fast to looked at the clock on the wall.

12.40...?!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!," I cursed out loud, earning a unapproving stare by my senior. "I haven't finished my homework yet. I gotta go!"

I quickly stuffed all of my stuff in my bad and scamble to run outside, only to stopped by Gen.

Gen had a tall body and he could partically cover most of door of the escaped route I am going to take, "What? Amami, what about your homework I just heard?"

"I'm sorry Gen-san, I will listen to your scolding later. I need to go home— which mean I need to go right now!"

Before he could said anything, I quickly slided into the area he didn't cover and put up a mad dash.

"Wait! Amami! Come back here, you little— !"

But it was too late, I am already too far.

.

.

.

 _This was a beginning of the one who bore the name 'Midnight Rain'_

 _'Amami'_


	2. Chapter : 001 Coward

"—Amami. Oi! Morimoto Amami!"

I snapped out of my daydreaming when a hand smacked the back of my head, earning a low hissed from me when my head hit the table.

"Ouch," I grimaced and rubbed my sore spot. Obviously, not everyone liked to let me daydream that much these days.

Glancing upward to my offender, I smiled up wryly, "Ah, isn't a nice day, Maki-san?"

Maki Yukari, the most beautiful high school girl, unfortunately, was gifted with a mess up mind. She usually found her pleasure on acting as a queen in the school and forced many girls to become her lackey. And with a _fortunate_ luck, I had become her latest target.

 _I really wondered why I am targeted, though?_

Her round big eyes' glared deepen as if they are going to drill a hole in my head. Her lackey, then, decided to surround me like old school comedy's bullies, "Don't 'Ah, what a nice day' to me, Morimoto! Don't you dare forgot what you did to me last time!"

I shut my eyes to avoid getting hit by her possible _salivalation_ (the move where you drown your opponent with your saliva) and stand up to pull my handkerchief to wipe my face. Err, _Gross_.

Looking at the situation, it seems to be in serious matter.

 _Maybe I accidentally broke her favorite pen and didn't apologized, or something?_

"What I did? Um, sorry –I really didn't quite remember."

My respond seems to make the matter become worse when Yukari gave me a wicked smile. And I realized that her usually wicked smile could become much worse.

I mean _, Opps_.

"Then why don't _I_ be the one to remind you what you did yesterday."

"Err, just to point out the obvious," I carefully put the word together with a sheepish grin, "You aren't the one reminding me, _they are_."

I point toward the lackey that surrounded me. They shared a look of confusion.

 _I mean, we should give credits to those who work, no?_

That's when I saw her eyes flashed red and her entire face flush crimson, really red as a tomato. I don't even know if it's a good sign. From the way her hand twitch and her nail dig into my skin, I am sure it wasn't an embarrassment.

Yukari's face hardened "Girls _, get her_."

But it was too late. The time when she said 'Girls', I have already fled.

But for good mannerism, I turned to faced them in the safe distance and waved.

"Bye, hope to see you next time!"

"Wait, you bit—"

* * *

And today was as peaceful as always.

I hummed the song and even added a skip on my way to the HQ Border. Today I out run many of Yukari's lackey and managed to come out unharmed. The only things I need to do was patrol at night and I could finally get my hard earned sleep.

 _Only if things are that simple, things would even be better._

Of course, Kami seem to really detest my peaceful day of walking.

The alarm suddenly rang and the sky seems to crack.

"Gate opening. Gate opening…"

And there came the big white _THING_ , 3 meters high and look strong enough to make the civilian scream.

Of course, I am not a _normal_ civilian, nor the look of it frightens me.

"—Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

 _But I scream nonetheless._

"…People in the vicinity, please be careful."

The neighbor slams down onto the ground, making my legs almost lost their footing. My mouth went dry with how enormous it looked. Comparing to my size, it was like that neighbor was an elephant and I am a mouse.

When it safely land on the ground, it started to look around for some living things

Then the realization hit me when that neighbor stared at me. I am the only person within it's reached.

— _Fucking Hell_

And with all it might, it comes tackling to me.

I screamed _again_ , as I quickly dodged the side in the minute before it met me. The loud boom and a mini earthquake from the spot were a guarantee of how strong it is.

"Oh, my – where's the time out?!" I turned tail to the other side of the building. And it followed me slowly. When I start to relaxed, the building crumbles down when the neighbor decided to make its head become a hammer.

 _What—No Timeout? That's not fair!_

I decided to finally get out of the situation myself.

"Damn it, where was my trigger when I need them!" I tried to blindly find my own trigger in my bag. At this moment, I really regretted my own habit of throwing every single thing in my bag, and now I can't find the damn thing I need the most.

Urgh, I swear I will… _try_ to fix this habit of mine, if I could survive from here.

"Hey, don't come here! I am not prepared yet!"

Sempai from my team would glare at me when I tried to command the neighbor as if it was a pet.

—But of course, it isn't.

In the midst of chaos, I squeak when another building crumbles to the ground. I quickly pumped my leg and dashed to the next building, only to find silence coming behind my back. With pure curiosity even with the dangerous situation, I bend my neck to see what was going on.

—Only to be something that I would regret later on.

The neighbor was preparing to charge the laser at me.

"SHI—!"

"Trigger on!" The blue light flashed, then _something_ runs past and directly confront the neighbor.

In front of my eyes, the huge enormous most frightening neighbor suddenly collapse. Standing over it was a short hair girl with a green uniform. I see a Kogetsu peeking out of her hand.

"Too weak! Ah, I am aching for a fight and this is what I get?!"

This temper, this voice —

My face paled in almost three shade lighter when I figure out who it is.

 _Konami Kirie_

Despite being the same age as her, she is an elite and talented rookie. Especially when she was pulled into Tamakoma branch which was called a group of monster, her sempai seem to glare at me like he was saying 'Why can't you do the same thing?'

Duh, if I could be like that, a thing would get messy.

Especially when she was in the same branch as _him_.

Just remember that face made me shiver. Slapping myself to reality, I quickly get up and inching slowly toward the exit route. I need to stop thinking about that person and figure out how to get out of here and avoiding my superior chewing out at me later. At worst, I could be demoted into C-level member if someone find out that low B-level like me couldn't handle a lowest of the lowest neighbor.

It's not like I couldn't handle it, but—

"You are just too strong, Konami-sempai"

"Of course, I am!"

"Well, I lied"

"—!" There are sudden pause and then a yell, "What?! How dare you lie to me, Torimaru!"

I didn't precisely what to know who is this 'Torimaru' is, but right now, I have to vanish.

* * *

"Hey, Torimaru, have you seen any citizen here?"

"I came after you finished off that neighbor so I don't really know," Karasuma think, "What is he like?"

"Errr, Ah, I think it a 'she'. Short black hair and wear sailor uniform like me. Wait, I think she looks familiar..."

 _Have I seen her someone before?_

Karasuma stared at her then sighed, "It kind of sad when someone as young as Konami-sempai is having an Alzheimer"

"...Do you want to die, TORIMARU?!"


End file.
